


Meow

by Aurone, NEVP97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, lingerie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEVP97/pseuds/NEVP97
Summary: Yuri buys lingerie while out shopping and wears it for Otabek.  Smut ensues.  Features art by nevp97.





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is aged up in this fic somewhere in his early twenties. The story is written by Aurone and the fantastic art is done by nevp97.

Yuri put on his coat and shoes getting ready to leave his nice, warm apartment to step out into the cold, miserable day.

_Why did shitty Victor insist on us going shopping today? I was hoping for an actual day off._

Yuri’s doorbell rang.  Yuri sighed as he answered the door.  

Victor asked, “Ready to go, Yuri?”

Yuri replied, “I guess so, old man.”

Victor drove them to the nearby mall. They spent the morning traipsing through high-end clothing stores and anywhere else that caught Victor’s fancy.  After lunch, they passed a lingerie store. Yuri paused for a moment to look at the male lingerie line that the store carried.

 _I didn’t even know that they made things like that for men. I wonder if Beka would like to see me wearing_ **_that_ ** _._

Victor noticed Yuri’s hesitation.

He asked, “Yuri, do you want to go in there?”

Yuri blushed and stuttered, “No. I. . . was. . . just.”

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hand and dragged him into the store.

The saleslady greeted Victor, “Hello, Mr. Nikiforov.  How did your last purchase work out?”

Victor replied, “Hi, Sandra. Yuuri loved it.”

She said, “Glad to hear it. What can we help you with today?”

Victor, pointing to Yuri,  said, “I am here with my friend today.  He showed some interest in the display in your window.”

She said, “Good choice. That is our new line.  Let me show you to one of our VIP rooms. I will need to measure your friend and then I can bring you a set to try on.  What color would you like?”

Yuri just stood there blushing, looking at Victor like he had grown a second head. Victor tapped his finger on the side of his mouth considering colors for Yuri.

Victor said, “Why don’t you bring the set in red and black and we will see which looks better.  And bring anything else you think he might like.”

She nodded and replied, “Yes, sir.  Follow me.”

She showed them to a private room.  It had a couch for them to sit on and a private dressing room. There were two glasses of champagne on the table. Victor sat down on the couch while Sandra went to fetch a measuring tape.

Yuri asked, “Come here often, do you?”

Victor shrugged and said, “Yuuri is found of lingerie.”

Yuri cattily asked, “Wearing or viewing?”

Victor smiled and replied, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Yuri blushed again.  Sandra returned with the measuring tape.  She led Yuri into the dressing room and asked him to strip down to his underwear.  Yuri blushed as he removed his clothes. Sandra quickly and professionally took his measurements and in a few moments can back with pair of lacy thongs in red and black.

Yuri asked, “Is that a corset?”

She replied, “Yes, it is designed to go with the underwear.”

Yuri choked, “I. . .”

Victor smoothly said as he took a sip of champagne, “Just try it on, Yuri.  You might like it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at Victor and accepted the garments from the saleslady.   Yuri took them into the dressing room.

Sandra said, “Let me know if you need anything else, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Victor replied, “Thank you.  I will.”

She left the VIP area and Victor waited patiently while Yuri tried on the lingerie. Yuri tried on the red lingerie first. It fit him well.

 _Huh, never thought I would consider wearing a corset.  I wonder what Beka will think._  

The corset curved right under his pectoral muscles and was red lace all the way down to his hips where you could connect stockings to it. The thong was a small strip of silk that barely covered the necessities.

_I wonder how the black will look?_

Yuri slid the black lace up his skin and affixed the lingerie in place.

_The black looks nice against my skin. The red was nice, but I think Beka will like the black one better._

He turned around to try and see the back.

 _Yes.  Definitely this one.  Beka’s gonna have a heart attack._ _  
_ Yuri got redressed and went back to where Victor was sitting.

Victor asked, “Well?”

Yuri cleared his throat and said, “The black one.  I think I’ll get the black set.”

Victor smiled and asked, “The corset too?”

Yuri replied, “Yes, the fucking corset too.  Are you happy?”

Victor chuckled and said, “Doesn’t matter to me one way or the other, but I am sure Otabek will have something to say about it.”

Yuri blushed.  Victor rang for the sales lady.  

She entered the VIP area and asked, “Yes?”

Victor said, “We’ll take the black set and the stockings for it, too.  Wrap it up for us, please, and just put it on my tab.”

She replied, “Yes sir.”

She walked into the dressing room and picked up the black set. She returned shortly with a pretty bag with tissue paper that she handed to Yuri.  

Yuri said, “Thank you.”

She said, “Hope you enjoy your purchase and hope to see you again soon.”

After she left, Yuri huffed at Victor, “I could have bought it myself.”

Victor just waved his hands and said, “Consider it a birthday present.”

They left the store, ran a few more errands, and then decided to go home.  Victor dropped Yuri off at his apartment. Yuri checked the time and realized that it would be a couple of hours before Beka would be getting back from practice.  

_I have enough time for a shower and to uh, get ready._

After his shower, Yuri opened the bag that held the lingerie.  He blushed as he worked the clasps on the front of the corset.

_I can’t believe I am doing this.  What if he hates it?_

He slipped on the G-string that matched the corset, and then took notice of the stockings. _Why stockings? Victor is such a pervert._

Yuri shrugged and then sat down on the edge of the tub to slip on the stockings.  He fastened them to the corset.

_Now all I have to do is wait for Beka to get home._

****

When Otabek entered the apartment, it was uncharacteristically quiet.  

_Huh, usually Yuri is on the couch watching TV if he gets home first.  Wonder what’s up? Is he not back from shopping with Victor yet? Hope he is not sick or something._

Otabek toed off his shoes by the door and put his gear bag in the closet with Yuri’s.

Otabek called out, “Yuri?  Are you home?”

Yuri replied, “In the bedroom.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow.  

_What’s he doing in the bedroom?_

Otabek walked into the bedroom, and his brain just shut down.  He stood there with his mouth open taking in the sight before him.  Yura was reclining on their bed with one stocking clad leg resting on the floor and the other pulled up on the bed. Otabek’s eyes roved up Yuri’s legs and settled on his corset encased torso. Otabek swallowed hard as he met his boyfriend’s heat laiden stare.  When he was sure that he had Otabek’s attention, Yuri brought one hand up towards his face curling his fingers like a cat’s paw.

As his hand reached his face, Yuri smirked and said, “Meow.”

This jolted Otabek from his immobility and he stalked towards the bed. When he reached the bed, Otabek leaned down over Yuri, and placing both hands on either side of Yuri’s face, he  captured Yuri’s lips in a bruising kiss. Yuri groaned as he pulled Otabek onto the bed.

As Otabek ran his hands down the lace of the corset, he said, “You are so gorgeous.”

Yuri blushed and opened his legs to give Otabek some space to settle between them.  Otabek ran his hands down Yuri’s long legs. Yuri hooked his legs behind Otabek and pulled him forward.

Otabek chuckled and said, “In a hurry?”

Yuri just growled and grabbed Otabek’s shirt to pull him down for a passionate kiss.   Otabek groaned and Yuri used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. Otabek shuddered at the sensation as his tongue slid across Yuri’s.  Yuri growled impatiently and began to pull Otabek’s shirt upwards.

As the kiss broke, Yuri breathed, “Off.”

Otabek helped Yuri removed his shirt.  Once Otabek had removed his shirt, Yuri used his lower body strength to flip Otabek over.  

Otabek, surprised, said, “Oof.” as the breath was knocked out of him.  

Otabek sat up with his back against the headboard. The wood was cold against his skin. Yuri slinked across the bed and settled into Otabek’s lap. He ground his hips downward, feeling Otabek’s erection beneath him. Yuri groaned at the sensation. Yuri slid off of Otabek’s lap and settled in between Otabek’s legs. Yuri reached out and pulled down Otabek’s athletic pants and underwear releasing his erection. Otabek groaned as he was exposed to the cooler air. Yuri kissed the tip of Otabek’s cock and then swirled his tongue around it. He looked up at Otabek as he took Otabek’s length into his mouth. Otabek groaned and anchored his hands into Yuri’s hair. Yuri pulled back, running his tongue along the prominent vein underneath. As Yuri went to go back down, Otabek used his grip on Yuri’s hair to stop him.

Otabek, panting, said, “Stop. . . or . . . I . . . am. . .”

Yuri smirked as he slipped off the silky G-string and crawled back into Otabek’s lap.

Otabek said, “Yuri. . . wait. . . we. . . should. . . you’ll. . . hurt. . .”

Yuri just reached back to grasp Otabek’s erection and slid down the length, encasing Otabek in his heat.

Yuri hissed out a breath and said, “I prepared before you got home.”

Otabek groaned and fought to stay still as Yuri began to move his hips.  Otabek grasped at Yuri’s side, feeling the lace beneath his fingers. His fingers slid down Yuri’s side to rest on his hips. Yuri used his powerful legs to leverage himself up and then let gravity sink him back down onto Otabek.  He established a rhythm and moaned at the sensation of Otabek inside of him.

Otabek tipped his head back and groaned out, “Fuck. . . Yuri. . . feels so good.  I. . . can’t. . .”

Otabek gripped Yuri’s waist and began thrusting into Yuri.  Yuri groaned as Otabek shifted the angle of his thrust, nailing Yuri’s prostate.  Yuri grabbed one of Otabek’s hands, curling their fingers together to anchor himself.  Otabek moved his other hand to Yuri’s back for support. Otabek began thrusting erratically as he neared completion.  

Otabek groaned, “So. . . close. . . Yuri!”

Yuri breathed, “Me. . . too. . . Beka. . . please. . . God. . . right. . . there.”

Yuri came first, his release painting Otabek’s chest. Otabek groaned as he felt Yuri squeeze around him. It knocked him over the edge into his release.  Yuri carefully lifted himself off of Otabek and fell bonelessly on the bed.

Otabek said, “Damn. . . Yuri.  Lingerie, huh? I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing. Not that I am complaining.”

Yuri snorted as he snuggled against Otabek. Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri, pulling him closer as they fell into a light, satisfied sleep.


End file.
